


Acerbic

by Darkmoonwriter



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Gen, Just bros being bros, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Swearing, it's Making fun of Johnny hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmoonwriter/pseuds/Darkmoonwriter
Summary: V discovered Johnny has some particular preferences when it comes to food.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	Acerbic

V didn’t think she had a big sweet-tooth, but habits tend to change when you find out you’re dying. No longer bogged down by the worry of growing fat and slow in the near future, she found herself indulging in her favorite snacks more and more on her time off. It was one such night as she sat curled up in front of her computer, reaching into her desk drawer to dig through her stash of goodies. She could sense johnny pacing again, but she had grown used to his presence by this point. He seemed to hate being cooped up inside. For as much as he claimed to hate Night City and all that it stood for, he seemed to love running through its streets any chance they got.

“Maybe check your email...There’s gotta be a job waiting for us.” He suggested, finally settling down on the couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and crossed his arms. Glancing down at V’s cat ( lovingly named ‘Samurai’ ) who gave no reaction of course. V on the other hand snorted at his use of ‘We’. She finally selected her ‘prey’ from the drawer, pulling the bag open as she turned to face her construct.

“I Have Johnny, trust me. One night in won’t kill you, look I can even turn on the TV for you.”

“Don’t patronize me! I’m not some sort of pet to you.” Johnny snapped. V could feel his eyes searing into her from behind his glasses. V gave an indifferent hum as she popped a candy into her mouth and chewed. Johnny’s look of rage quickly turned sour.

One thing the pair quickly discovered along with sharing emotions and memories, Their sensations were linked as well. V wasn’t sure to what extent, Johnny was shit at providing any details as to what exactly he felt, but one thing he was very vocal on was taste. Nearly every meal she had he would have some comment about its quality or source. V had no idea was Johnny’s diet consisted of before his big long nap, but according to him, it consisted of considerably less street food on a daily basis. 

V glanced down at the bag in her lap; the candies were a thing called ‘Zappers’ Basically balls of pure sugar with a sour jelly center. She was so used to the taste by now the sour didn’t phase her...Johnny on the other hand? V couldn’t help but giggle at him. 

“Anything the matter?” She asked playfully, knowing exactly what was the matter.

“No...” He said stubbornly, V hummed and made a show of digging into the bag to pull out another candy. “Could you not eat that shit?” He blurted.

“And why would I do that?” She popped another candy into her mouth, rolling it around on her as she watched him closely.

“Because those things are disgusting, you probably have no idea what’s in them.” He tried to play it off, but made another sour face as V bit down on the candy, releasing all of its sour goodness onto her taste buds.

“Who are you? My dad? Telling me to lay off the sweets?”

“You’ll get fat”

“Sounds like a problem you’ll have to deal with.” She bit into another. This time Johnny hopped off the couch and started barreling towards her. 

“Those taste like shit! Stop lieing to yourself and spit it out right now!” V grinned wickedly as if Johnny just handed her her own very special trump card. She made no move to get up out of her seat as he stomped up to her, stopping an inch in front of her chair to glare down at her. 

“You don’t like sour! That’s adorable. I’m learning so much about my little terrorist.” She cooed, unaffected by Johnny’s rage.

“I’ll beat the living crap out of you if you-”

“Oh you primadonna!” V burst, spinning around in her chair as she laughed. “You’d rather basically beat yourself up than taste these? Really?” She reminded him of just how connected they were at this point...Sure, Johnny had used violence against her before when they first met, but now that their ‘condition’ had been given some time to progress, It hurt him just as much as it hurt her. “I happen to love sour things. In fact, I was thinking of maybe stopping by a corner store and get some more of these!” She threatened him as she popped about candy in her mouth and chewed. 

V stopped her spinning to watch Johnny recoil in continued disgust. Honestly, it was morbidly interesting to see him emote. He was so rigid and withdrawn 90% of the time, for the first two weeks she was certain the only emotions Johnny knew were boredom and rage. She started to feel a little bad as Johnny whipped off his sunglasses, threw them across the room, and watched as they glitched out of V’s vision.

“Well maybe I could be persuaded to pick something different...but only if someone says the magic word.” She didn’t feel THAT bad, obviously. 

“Cunt.” 

“Close! But I swear to god Johnny, every time you annoy me I’ll just reach in and-” V started to dig for another candy. 

“Please!?!?” Johnny barked. “God, you are fuck’n unbelievable!” He spun around to share a few more colorful expletives at her but held his tongue as he watched her laugh, sealing up the bag. He knew to quit while he was ahead. Besides, this was the most cheerful he’d ever seen V. a nagging feeling encouraged him to let her have her fun while she still could. 

“See? That’s all I wanted, was that so hard?” She turned back to her computer, stashing the candy back in her desk. Behind her, Johnny deflated relief, despite having won this current conflict, He had just handed V knowledge that she would surely abuse. He was already plotting on how to get back at her. 

“Checking my email now too, just for you, Johnny-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a hard time finding any fics of platonic Johnny & V. Yes, I understand he's hot but really I see them just being best friends who get on each other's nerves 99% of the time.


End file.
